


Trust

by Daxolotl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Memory Alteration, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxolotl/pseuds/Daxolotl
Summary: Supergirl wants you to be friends.She wants you to trust each other.But you don't know the first thing about her, now.





	Trust

You're responding to a standard alien disturbance call when it happens.

One moment, you're facing down a rampaging alien brute with nothing but your pistol.

The next, you're on the floor, the wind knocked out of you, with that damnable blonde alien on top of you, pinning you to the floor.

"You're safe now, Director Danvers," she says, as if she didn't just stop you before you fired the shot that would've stopped the damn thing ten feet short of the building instead of careening into the wall and collapsing.

She swoops upright, holding her hand out for you. You slap it away, only to feel the sting of the heat vision burn on your hand. It drives your anger, motivating the words you spit out as you climb to your feet. "I had it handled, Supergirl."

She steps back, chastened for a moment.

"I don't need you to come in here and make things worse, okay? Nobody needs that."

That seems to get a rise out of her.

"Handled?" she says, voice raising. "You had it handled? I just saved your life! Where you were standing just got crushed under eight hundred pounds of Rhynarian."

"I would've been able to get out of the way," you insist. "I didn't need your help."

Supergirl makes a noise of frustration. "Rao, what is your _problem_ with me? After four years of working together at the DEO, do you seriously not trust me?"

Trust.

There's the word. The word you didn't dare speak. The word you swallowed down when she showed up to fix your fight at the NCU campus. The word you bit and held back when she shot heat vision at your hand to disarm you.

"Trust you? Do I not _trust_ you? You don't trust _me_ , Supergirl!"

That seems to make an impact. She staggers back as if you physically struck her. Honestly, she wouldn't have moved anywhere near that much if you really had.

"I trust you with my _life_ , Alex."

You laugh, bitterly. A part of you wants to correct her again, to tell her to call you _Director Danvers_ , but the rest is finding this rage too cathartic to release.

"No, Supergirl. Clearly you don't." You glare at her. "You're right. It's been four years. Four years of me breaking every rule to save your life, of me going behind people's backs to help you whenever you asked, of me saving you over and over again. Four years, and...this is all you've got for me?"

You step forwards, shoving her shoulder. She moves with the blow like she's made of paper.

"Four years, and I don't even know who you are. And the moment the President asked for one _iota_ of sacrifice from you, you _bailed_. You abandoned the DEO. It didn't abandon you. _I_ didn't abandon you."

Supergirl swallows, hard. She looks on the edge of tears, and some instinct deep within you rebels against what you're doing. Tells you to stop, tells you you're hurting her.

You stamp down on its neck until it shuts up; until it lets you say every word that has been burning in your throat since the President had ordered Supergirl to reveal her identity.

"Don't talk to me about trust, Supergirl. I don't even know you."

Supergirl makes a pathetic sniffling noise, looking nothing like the stoic Girl of Steel you've always known her to be.

You turn away from her without another word, and walk towards your team. Brainy, Reiff, Wu.

People you can count on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to justanexercise for being a TERRIBLE influence and encouraging me with this idea.


End file.
